1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of novel cephem derivatives useful as antibiotic agents and also to synthesis intermediates therefor.
2) Description of the Related Art
Cephem derivatives having an ammoniopropenyl group at the 3-position thereof have heretofore disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 172493/1984 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,586) and 5084/1986 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,295).